Lunsetaa
Lunsetaa is currently the only Knight-Champion of the order the Citrine Eagle, an organization of Alteraci humans based in the northern reaches of the Eastern Kingdoms. She also holds ranking positions in both the Hand of Argus and the Knights of the Silver Hand. Though young for her race, she is still far older than most of the peoples of Azeroth, and she has a great deal of wisdom to impart upon those willing to take advice. She estimates her age to be around eight thousand or so standard years, though a distorted sense of time and an indifference for such things as birthdays have left this rather difficult to verify. Despite being a veteran of more wars than she cares to count, Lunsetaa maintains a positive outlook on life, always striving to better herself and the world around her through her service to others. = History = ---- Origin and Upbringing Lunsetaa was the first-born child of the vindicator, Jovlac, and his life partner, the devout anchorite, Erelae. However, she was joined only moments later by a twin sister, who was given the name Sunsetaa as a show of reverence for two little-known Naaru. Sadly, the two infant girls were orphaned in the days following their birth -- their father having died beforehand on an unnamed planet. Their mother, while giving birth to the second twin, passed on due largely to the strain of her pregnancy. Left with no one else to turn to, the twins were taken in by their mother's good friend, the kindly Argus-aged artificer named Valdela. For many years on board the Naaru vessel, she raised them as her daughters -- for she had no partner and no children of her own. Valdela worked hard to give the girls everything they could ever need or want, although this also meant that she spent a good deal of time away from their home aboard the Genedar. During their childhood, the twins had little appreciation for their mother's efforts. Instead, the nigh inseparable children would find enjoyment in creating mischief, often times getting themselves into trouble with the Draenei's police force -- the Peacekeepers. However, as they grew, the girls inevitably started to go their separate ways. Sunsetaa never broke of her wild, carefree spirit, but Lunsetaa tempered as she aged, even going so far as to apprentice herself under Valdela. The youth took to engineering well, effortlessly solving problems that even older and more experienced students couldn't unravel. This prompted Valdela to suggest an occupation as a technician onboard one of the many Naaru vessels, but the strong-willed adolescent could not be swayed from her ultimate path. Ever since she was a child, she had listened eagerly to tales of her father's accomplishments as a Vindicator -- one of the first -- with awe. Almost as soon as she came of age, Lunsetaa enrolled in the early training programs to become one of these Light-wielding warriors. In her physical training, she excelled as one of their youngest students. However, Lunsetaa -- by nature -- found it difficult to sit still for long, and she struggled with her more scholarly studies. Several times, she was denied admission into the advanced training program. It was only by necessity that she learned to mollify her impulsiveness, and was able to move forward in her instruction. Eventually, she was pledged to the tutelage of Vindicator Noballus, who had once been a comrade of her father, Jovlac. For many years, Noballus kept her under his wing -- and it was through him that Lunsetaa came to truly appreciate the teachings of the Light and the Naaru. He was like a father to her, and so she was overjoyed when, consequentially, he and Valdela became close, and were eventually joined as mates. By the time the Genedar neared what would become the Draenei's new home, Lunsetaa had been a full-fledged Vindicator for a few thousand years, spending most of her time patrolling the ship, aiding the artificers, or protecting the people of the various planets the Genedar visited before Draenor. Her promotional ceremony was attended by her family, as well as several high-ranking Vindicators and Exarchs. The Hammer of the Naaru, "Phaarosna," which was gifted to her on that day is still on her person in the present. Fall of the Draenei When the Draenei first arrived on what would become Draenor, they had nothing. Naturally, Lunsetaa stood by her people as they raised settlements and cities -- a proud civilization, a home where they could feel safe. When Shattrath was completed, she was stationed there as a keeper of the peace, and for many years, she did her duty well. Her people prospered, and she with them. For the first time since her birth, she was truly independent, having built a home for herself in their dwelling of light. In this city, she was happy; she had befriended most everyone from her local florist, to the Exarch who oversaw her responsibilities. Unfortunately, everything changed when the orcs began their invasion. The first attacks came as a horrific surprise to the Draenei. Why would the orcs wage war upon her people when they had done nothing to provoke it? In fact, her people had traded with the orcs on multiple occasions, and Restalaan of Telmor had even saved two young orcish boys from the wrath of a great and terrible ogre. The Draenei had shown the orcs nothing but kindness. So why? It must be a misunderstanding, she reasoned. But the attacks kept coming -- more and more frequently, more and more of her people dying in the raids. Finally, the Draenei struck back. Lunsetaa, though she was still stationed primarily in Shattrath, was sent alongside many others to make a series of counter-attacks. Orcs and Draenei died in equal numbers, but Lunsetaa somehow always managed to escape the skirmishes unscathed, the victor. This earned her the title "Blessèd of the Hand," for truly it seemed as though the Light itself was protecting her from harm. In fact, the only major injury she did incur was the result of shamanic lightning -- and it has left a rather interesting scar. Still, her so-called divine blessing was not enough to save her people. Karabor fell, and with it her longtime love, Nahuunir. Before that, Telmor -- and later, it was her beloved city, her home -- Shattrath. During the siege, her mentor Noballus was impaled and thrown from the wall, Lunsetaa horrified and unable to stop it. Instead, she resigned herself to die with him -- to protect her people at the highest cost: her very life. Yet, this is not what happened. True to her title, Lunsetaa survived the ruination by some miracle. Most, though not all, of the other vindicators who had lived through the initial assault were mutated -- transformed by the fel energies of the orcs' warlocks. To this day, she still feels a great deal of survivor's guilt, and she regards the Krokul more highly than most of her people, for she knows very well what they were willing to sacrifice. Seclusion in Telredor Lunsetaa must have wandered alone for weeks in search of other survivors -- of any sign that her people had not been utterly obliterated. Wherever she went, she was accompanied by the stench of death, burning corpses amidst the ruins of once great cities and settlements. Occasionally, she would come across parties of orcs, and she would be forced to hide lest they kill her, too. She had just about given up, tired and weak -- starving and thirsty, when a group of Draenei found her, and took her back with them to the hidden refuge of her people: Telredor. For the thirty five years that her people hid away in the newly created Zangarmarsh, Lunsetaa was a victim of her guilt. She fell into a deep depression, and it seemed to her mother and sister that she would never resurface. She stopped calling upon the Light for guidance, for it seemed to her that The Light had forsaken everything she cared about. Rage and hatred dominated her emotions, ready to be unleashed upon the unsuspecting at any mention of the holy force which she had turned away from. Only when rumors of escaping Draenor began to surface in Telredor did she finally find a reason for living again. She still struggled with the knowledge of everything that the Draenei had lost, but by channeling her bitterness, she blocked out the grief which threatened to consume her. For those of her people who yet remained on their broken world, she would be strong. The assault on Tempest Keep was the perfect opportunity for Lunsetaa to vent her rage at the events which had befallen her people, or so she believed. When the time came for the Draenei to make their move, she was brutal, merciless; she carved her way through anyone that stood in her path. Before she even had the chance to question her actions, to feel regret for the slaughter which she had wrought upon the elves... the Exodar was already spiralling through space, doomed to land upon the Draenei's final destination, a planet called Azeroth. Valdela was killed in the crash, and for many years, Lunsetaa thought her sister dead, too. Again, she found herself drifting, directionless, through her life. The Triumvirate seemed to realize this as well, because upon making contact with the Night Elves, she was sent to Stormwind to protect their newly appointed diplomat, Taluun. Perhaps there, they thought, she would find the Light again. Alliance Campaigns The Burning Crusade When the Alliance decided to return to Draenor, now called Outland, Lunsetaa was one of the first to answer the call. There were many issues that yet remained unresolved, and it was only by her service there that Lunsetaa was finally able to close that chapter of her life -- to forgive herself for what had happened, and for everything that she had done since. She sought redemption in the Light, and to this day she's still trying to make up for past mistakes. Between the events of the Burning Crusade and the war in Northrend, Lunsetaa returned to the Exodar to be of service to the Prophet by becoming one of Velen's renowned shields. However, she was not happy sitting back while others fought and died, and the Prophet -- ever wise and thoughtful -- understood this. She was relieved of her duty and allowed to return to her life as a free agent of the Hand of Argus. The War in Northrend Though Lunsetaa was never formally a member of the Argent Crusade, she worked alongside their soldiers to end the threat of the Lich King. Some of her people had fallen and been returned to life by Arthas's foul necromancers, and she saw it as her responsibility to make sure that this would not continue. Even after the Lich King's defeat, she remained in Northrend for a time, in search of wandering bands of undead to expunge. The Cataclysm At the beginning of the Cataclysm, Lunsetaa stood in anticipation. Her people had the opportunity to leave Azeroth behind for good, to venture on as they had done so many times before. It would have broken her heart to do it, but she would have gone. Fortunately, it did not come to that. Though she was not there at the time the refugees stormed the Exodar, she heard of it, and as penance for the actions of her brothers and sisters... she decided that she would continue to fight for the Alliance in their war against Deathwing the Destroyer. Pandaria Lunsetaa was briefly involved in the conflict in Pandaria, and it was after her service there that she was given the title "Champion of the Grand Alliance," as well as her war horse, Akzuul. Of course, she returned to Stormwind after a time. Not one to sit idle for long, she volunteered her services to the Krokul inhabiting a harborage in the Swamp of Sorrows. During a routine patrol, she was captured by a group of rogue orcs and taken back to their camp. She went through quite an ordeal before she was eventually able to escape, but her relief did not last long -- the orcs were easily able to track her, and she was again taken prisoner. Only when they thought her dead was she finally discarded, and the Krokul, after much searching, found her. For months after that, she was unable to walk properly... due to a knee injury inflicted upon her by her captors. Her tail was lost in a similar incident. Return to Draenor Luckily, she recovered in time to see her people return to Draenor -- a whole Draenor, one that had not yet fallen to the Legion's manipulations. Without a second thought, she fought to protect these people from suffering the same fate as her own. Yet, it dredged up many memories that she'd tried to forget, and she could not help but feel some resentment towards these alternate universe Draenei. Still, she fought with them until the very end, even taking part in the assault upon the Hellfire Citadel. Present Day For months, Lunsetaa had been searching for a new cause to dedicate herself to. One afternoon, she was approached in Stormwind by a representative of the Citrine Eagle, an order of humans based in Alterac. Though skeptical, she believed that she could make a difference there, and that by doing so, she would not only help relations between their two peoples -- but she would come to understand humans better, herself. By putting her life on the line in the name of Alterac, without ask of reward, she caught the attention of the Eagles' Matriarch, Zaria Blackmoore. During a Winter's Veil party hosted by the flock, Zaria announced her intention to name Lunsetaa as the first Knight-Champion of the order. Without the need for a proper ceremony, Lunsetaa was awarded the title on the spot... along with an ornate cloak to mark her station. It is orange and bears the black eagle, decorated with gold trimming. She wears it proudly. Now, as the Citrine Eagle faces the Legion and other threats on the dangerous shores of Stormheim, Lunsetaa stands amongst friends and allies. = Personality = ---- Strengths *'Supportive:' Lunsetaa is willing to share her knowledge, experience, time, and energy with anyone who needs it, and especially with friends or family. She always strives for the best outcome in difficult situations, choosing empathy over judgment wherever possible. *'Reliable & Patient: '''the Vindicator is meticulous and careful, taking a steady approach and bending with the needs of the situation just enough to accomplish her end goal. She not only ensures that things are done to the highest standard, but she often goes above and beyond what is required of her. *'Observant: With a talent for observing the emotional states of others, Lunsetaa is well able to view things from other perspectives. This makes her quite adaptable and she often gives good advice. *'Enthusiastic: '''When given a cause to serve, Lunsetaa is able to take all of these former traits and apply them -- using them to make a difference in the lives of those around her. *'Loyal & Hard-working: 'Given some time, her enthusiasm grows into loyalty, and she often forms personal attachments to the ideas and organizations she's dedicated herself to. Anything short of meeting her obligations with good, hard work fails her own expectations. *'Practical: 'Fortunately, Lunsetaa has the practical sense to do something with her altruism. No matter the chore, she completes her tasks happily and dutifully, because she knows that by doing so, she's helping the people she's been charged by the Light to take care of. Weaknesses *'Humble: 'Lunsetaa is often times so concerned with the feelings of others that she fails to make her thoughts known, or to take credit for herself where it is due. The standards which she enforces upon herself are so high that she often downplays her success entirely when she feels that one small aspect of a task could have been done better. *'High-strung: She has been known to have difficulty when separating her personal and professional lives. In Lunsetaa's mind, any situation is still an interaction between two people, and any kind of conflict can interfere with one or both spheres of her life. *'Solemn: '''the Vindicator is a very private and, unknown to most, sensitive person. She internalizes her feelings a great deal. Much like she attempts to protect the feelings of others, so too must she protect her own. However, this lack of emotional expression can lead to much stress and frustration. *'Overloaded: 'When her strong sense of duty and perfectionism combine with her aversion to emotional conflict, Lunsetaa too often ends up in situations where she overloads herself with work and struggles silently to meet everyone's expectations -- especially her own. *'Stubborn: 'As most Draenei do, Lunsetaa often values tradition and history highly in her decision-making process. Most of the time, it is not an issue. However, it can sometimes result in an unwillingness to change her view which can only be broken by the persuasion of a loved one, or by meeting some circumstance which requires it. *'Too Altruistic: 'Again, most of the time Lunsetaa's altruistic tendencies are beneficial. Yet, there are times when her warm and charitable nature causes problems for both her and the people around her. Too often, she allows offenses to slide, choosing instead to believe that things will get better in time. She would rather deny help than place her burdens on others, and this can sometimes lead to mounting troubles for the young Draenei. Religious Beliefs Lunsetaa is a devout and disciplined follower of the Light, as most of her people are. She believes that the Light is a benevolent force which exists within every living creature, and ties us all together. Taught by elders of her race, who were in turn taught by the Naaru to wield the Light both in combat and out, the Vindicator has spent the better part of her life devoted to its teachings. For this reason, she gets along best with those who also believe as she does. However, she knows very well that Void is also one of the fundamental forces of the universe. So, while she does endeavor to beat back the darkness wherever she can, she is also willing to accept the aid of those such as warlocks or shadow priests who are using their dark powers for good purposes. She also holds a high amount of respect for other faiths such as the night elves' belief in Elune, or the taurens' worship of the Earthmother. Quotes ''"You can't preserve the Light in the world if you allow it to die within your own heart; delight in song and laughter, in beauty and art. Let your joy and courage shine forth in all your deeds." "Where there is good in the world... beauty, love, laughter -- stand against the wickedness that would swallow it. Where life flourishes, stand against the forces that would render it barren." "Let us form one body, one heart, and defend to the last warrior our homes, our freedom, and the souls of our fallen." Politics Lunsetaa, for the most part, avoids getting caught up in politics. However, she has a good understanding of politics in general, and she is not unwilling to engage if she feels that it is necessary for the greater good. She holds no special diplomatic positions, though she first came to Stormwind as an armed escort for one Emissary Taluun. However, she is regarded very highly among the vindicators of the Hand of Argus, not only for her own achievements -- but for those of her father as well. And yet recently, she has come under attack by some of the older, more traditional members of the Hand. They believe that her place is with her people, and that her time spent among the humans of the Citrine Eagle has drawn her focus away from that which truly matters. Though sentenced to trial by the Triumvirate, the proceedings have been postponed with the Legion's invasion of Azeroth. In the meantime, Lunsetaa continues to act as an unofficial ambassador to Alterac's chapter of the Silver Hand. = Appearance = ---- Physical Description Observing this Draenei from a distance, she seems but another disciplined soldier of the Light, her spartan figure holding the rigid posture of one who has long been accustomed to taking orders; and indeed, this is true. Yet when she meets your eyes, her azure gaze remains steady and unyielding. Others would have shied away from such scrutiny, but not she. Nay, instead a broad and easy smile upturns the corners of her lips, and she inclines her head respectfully in your direction. Perhaps there is more to this one than first you thought. Though the paladin’s attention has since been lost to another, closer examination affords you a more accurate impression of her. In stature, this woman rivals even the males of her kin -- coming to stand at a full height of approximately seven foot five. Battle scars of varying age mar every surface of her pale skin, and the most obvious of these sets her apart. Where most Draenei boast long tails which swing slowly from side to side, her metallic appendage instead hangs limp; the individual columns are each made of enchanted elementium, and connect at the base to a mineral plate covering the small stub of flesh that remains. The armor she wears is crafted of durable draenic steel, well-kept and polished to a shine. Each piece seems to fit together seamlessly, and all of them are engraved with symbols representing verses of ancient religious texts. Over her plate, she drapes an orange tabard decorated with a black eagle and four stars -- curious for one of her kind, to be sure. Similarly, a citrine cloak hangs from about her shoulders, and it, too, bears the black eagle. The cloak, however, is decidedly more ornate and embellished with gold trim. Strapped to her back is a massive crystalline hammer, completely unshaped by tools. The translucent head appears to emit a dim light at all times, though it occasionally brightens for a few moments before dying down again. Tis rather a typical weapon for a Vindicator, and that is what you believe her to be. On the contrary, however, a weighty libram bearing the mark of the Silver Hand hangs from her hip. So what is she -- Vindicator, or Knight? Whatever the case, it is clear to you now that she is no mere soldier, but rather a veteran of untold decoration. Perhaps most surprising, then, is her youthful visage. Battle-hardened warrior though she may be, she seems also to be in the prime of her life. Her white skin, though scarred, is soft -- her hair, though often tied back away from her face, appears silky and vibrant in its silvery color. She holds all the characteristics of a ripened beauty, all rounded features and supple curves. Even her horns are elegant, arching around the sides of her head to end in dulled points. Only her luminescent eyes seem to betray her true age, for they are often half-lidded and distant, as though her focus is not on you but rather on an image in her mind’s eye; to you she seems ancient, in spirit if not in body -- a venerable paragon. Titles *High Vindicator *Blessèd of the Hand of Argus *Knight of the Silver Hand *Shield of Velen(Formerly) *Orcslayer *Champion of the Grand Alliance *Knight-Champion of the Citrine Eagle *Hand of the Matriarch = Family, Companions, Friends, and Relationships = ---- Family Valdela Valdela was born and raised on Argus, the homeworld of the Eredar. Though her family was very adept in the practicing of the arcane, Valdela herself never took well to it. For this reason, she was regarded as a kind of "black sheep" and she eventually left her home in Mac'Aree to become an apprentice to a master artificer. Also apprenticed under this man was a girl of the same age by the name of Erelae, and the two became fast friends. By the time Velen and the others fled the planet, Valdela was already considered one of the wisest and most experienced of her profession, Erelae less so. It is no surprise then, that she taught her adopted daughter, Lunsetaa, practically everything she knew. Though Valdela tried, again and again, to convince the girl that she should put her talent to good use, Lunsetaa was never swayed. This caused a bit of a falling out between them, and it was never quite remedied. Valdela survived the slaughter of their people, and for a time the horror of what had happened brought mother and daughter together again. Unfortunately, before the two could truly make amends to each other, Valdela was killed in the crash landing of the Exodar upon Azeroth. Noballus Noballus, too, was Argus-born -- and descendent from a prestigious line of warriors. Throughout his childhood, all he ever wanted was to follow in the footsteps of his forefathers, to become a guardian of the Eredar elite just as they had done. By the time the Draenei fled their home planet, Noballus was amongst the best -- and some of that training has carried over to his student, Lunsetaa. After fleeing, Noballus became enchanted by his people's rescuers, the Naaru. When they spoke of the Light, he listened eagerly -- which led him to become one of the first ever Draenei holy warriors, a Vindicator. At around the same time, he befriended a man by the name of Jovlac, and the two became an unstoppable team, well-known by all. When Jovlac died, Noballus felt as though he were to blame, and it is for this reason that he never visited his friend's children, the twins Lunsetaa and Sunsetaa. At least, not until it came to his attention that one of them was training to become a Vindicator, at which point he felt it was his personal responsibility to oversee her instruction. It was gradual, but the two became like father and daughter, and Lunsetaa grieved deeply when Noballus was killed during the assault on Shattrath City. Sunsetaa Sunsetaa was born only moments after her older sister, Lunsetaa, and the two young girls were very close throughout their childhood. However, when Lunsetaa eventually chose her path -- Sunsetaa was left behind to find her own place in the world. Every time the Genedar would land upon a planet, Sunsetaa was one of the first to depart in search of adventure. Still, she never found her true calling until after the fall of Shattrath, when Nobundo, a once highly respected vindicator twisted by the fel magics of the orcs, came to Telredor to tell the Draenei of the elemental spirits. She had finally found her purpose in life -- service to the elements. And though her practices have been a source of some conflict between the sisters, Lunsetaa generally regards her sister as a great shaman. Erelae Erelae was born into a "lower class" family. She did not live with the same kind of luxuries as most others of her kind. For this reason, she was sent away as soon as she came of age -- to be apprenticed under a well-known artificer. This is when she met Valdela. For a long time, their friendship was strained, as Erelae could never reach the same kind of skill as her counterpart showed. Much to her joy, however, when the Draenei left Argus, Erelae gave up the profession entirely -- instead deciding to devote herself to the Light and its teachings. Then, their friendship really blossomed -- they had both found their place in society, and any resentment between them had long since passed. Through her faith, Erelae met a vindicator by the name of Jovlac. Their romance was full of passion but unfortunately short-lived. Only a few hundred years after they had been united, Jovlac died on one of many excursions onto foreign planets, and Erelae was left pregnant and alone. She was carrying twins, and though Valdela did her best to support the grief-stricken woman, she eventually succumbed to not only the physical trauma of her pregnancy but the emotional trauma of losing her life-love, as well. Jovlac Even from the time he was a boy, Jovlac lived with vigor. He pushed himself to be the best in all of his pursuits. During his time on Argus, this meant that he trained in the arcane arts, becoming a well-respected mage of great power. He was reluctant to leave Argus, in fact, and it was only through a great amount of persuasion that he was finally convinced to leave with the others. Of course, once the Naaru entered the picture, the arcane no longer suited his interests. Jovlac threw himself into the Light and its teachings, and he rose among the ranks of the vindicators for his so-called might and prowess. His good friend, Noballus, was much more mild in temper -- and it was mostly by his influence that Jovlac was kept at least moderately humble. The two were an unstoppable pair, but of course, the charismatic Jovlac received most of the recognition. This natural charm won him the love of a sweet and beautiful woman, Erelae, whom he was united with after a short courtship. Until his untimely death, Jovlac was a very prominent figure in draenei society. It is said that Jovlac's soul was kept safe until they arrived on Draenor, at which point it was used to power a Vigiliant -- one of the great defenders of Auchindoun. Lunsetaa never verified this, for fear that she would speak to it, and the machine would not recognize her as its daughter. When Auchindoun fell, she lost the chance. Companions Akzuul Akzuul is a powerfully built black stallion -- a war horse, if you will, that was gifted to her for her service to the Alliance. At first, Lunsetaa was hesitant to keep him. However, Akzuul proved to be a loyal and fearless creature, whom she now regards with a great deal of respect. They are partners; he is her choice of mount for any situation. Kilaarus When Lunsetaa first pledged her services to the Citrine Eagle, she was asked to aid in the hatching of a group of netherdrakes. Kilaarus was the product of one of these eggs -- a beautiful violet colored whelpling which came to think of Lunsetaa as her mother. The hatchling has since grown into a full drake, and while she's mostly independent, Lunsetaa has been known to call upon her in times of need. Friends Zaria Blackmoore Lunsetaa had been wandering for what seemed like an age, aiding who she could along the way, as was her calling; but it wasn't enough -- she'd nowhere and no one to whom she belonged. When she first pledged her services to the Citrine Eagle, she imagined that she'd be the odd one out there. An order of humans? She was Draenei, a foreigner -- an alien, even. How could these people possibly come to accept her as own of their own? Zaria Blackmoore was the answer. Lunsetaa first met Zaria when she was called to Alterac to answer some questions for the order's supposed "Highlord." Respect, Tenacity, Compassion -- it felt like she was being interrogated by this small woman, who ... despite her size ... seemed rather intimidating at the time. It took great effort, but Lunsetaa proved her worth -- engaging in all matter of conflicts in the name of the Eagles, and even taking on a squire of her own to train for the order's betterment, Vakeer. She began to care very much for her fellow members of the flock, Zaria perhaps most of all. This did not go unnoticed by the Highlord, and slowly but surely, the two began to open up to each other with a story here -- a conversation there. Even now, they do not know everything about one another, but they hardly need to -- and that will come in time. For now, Lunsetaa is content with knowing that Zaria will have her back, and vice versa, because they're family. All of them. Vakeer Her first squire -- Vakeer. Their mentor/student relationship was not always an easy one. In fact, when Vakeer first approached Lunsetaa for training, she was adamant that she would not take him. He was beyond arrogant, and thought only of becoming a "hero" in the eyes of others. However, with some prodding from Zaria, the Vindicator grudgingly took this man under her wing, and at that moment, a better Lunsetaa was forged. With a good deal of patience on her part, Vakeer came to understand the Three Virtues, and in fact -- the true purpose of a paladin. Though he could often be reckless, Lunsetaa had faith that once his training was completed -- he would be a great Knight, and perhaps take up a squire of his own. Update: One day, without warning, Vakeer abandoned the order and forsook his vows as a paladin. Where he his and what he is doing now is unknown, and it will likely remain that way. Braelyn Arianith Braelyn was an interesting one, to be sure. Originally a warlock of sorts -- constantly falling out of magical, fiery portals -- Lunsetaa had a kind of wariness being around her. However, after talking with her some, she found that the girl was really quite sweet -- despite having led a somewhat difficult and confusing life which left her misguided. With some persuasion, she gave up dark magics in favor of learning the ways of the Light. Lunsetaa supported Braelyn in this endeavor and continued to do so until the day she was Knighted. Despite some doubts that the others may have had, Lune believed that one day -- Braelyn would shape up to be a great example to those that follow the path of the Light. Update: Unfortunately, this was not meant to be. In a twisted of horrible fate, the young Braelyn was murdered. "This is going in the yearbook -- front page of the Winter's Veil section." -Braelyn Arianith Woiven Holdston Lady Woiven Holdston has been a member of the Citrine Eagle for just about as long as Lunsetaa herself. Over this time, they've come to know each other through conversations here and there, and battles fought side by side. Though the once-knight has been struggling to find her place in the world, Lunsetaa knows that she will pull through with all the grace and wisdom befitting her station as the Marchioness of Avonmoore; she only hopes that she can aid her friend in doing so. For now, however, she's content to watch the young woman grow in strength and understanding. Whether she will again be Knighted, or become Firesworn under the tutelage of the Lord-Captain Halyhk Stanbridge remains to be seen -- but Lunsetaa will support her, whatever she chooses. Leah Beaumont Lunsetaa came to know a good deal about Leah Beaumont, mostly through her relations with Zaria. The shadow priestess had, for quite some time, aided the cause of Alterac -- despite her former ties to the group of Scarlet extremists, the Army of the Truthful. Though the Vindicator often disagreed with the girl's methods, she maintained a respect for her practices, so long as they were being used for good purposes. After all, "Light cannot exist without Shadow -- and darkness is not necessarily evil." Update: These days, Lunsetaa sees little of the apothecary, but on the rare occasion that they do meet, she finds herself speaking to Leah as though no time had passed at all. Kavid "Slick" McTash Lunsetaa came to know Sir Kavid, the Justicar of Alterac, by way of various campaigns together in the mountains. Throughout these battles fought, she watched -- and she now holds a deep respect for this particular comrade; he's made of tough stuff, and that's something she admires. Though she has had little opportunity to get to know him more personally, she hopes to in the near future -- and there's no doubt in her mind that she'd take a bullet for McTash if only to allow him to see his family once more. Update: During the assault on the Broken Shore, Sir Kavid was taken by the Legion. If he is alive or not, no one knows, but for the time-being, most everyone assumes that he is, in fact, dead. Roylen Townend The Worgen, dubbed "Roy" for short, was at first difficult for Lunsetaa to befriend. They met upon the steps of Stormwind's Cathedral of Light, where he struck up a conversation. However, when Lunsetaa suggested that he might join the Citrine Eagle, Roy became uncharacteristically hostile, and the wisened Vindicator saw fit to depart lest she anger him more. Their second meeting, she was in the midst of a conversation with another when he approached, and despite some rude comments made by the rebellious man, Lunsetaa remained calm long enough to better understand his intentions. Soon after, he did indeed join the Eagles, and after having fought with him many times, Lunsetaa now considers the newly appointed Private First Class to be one of her dearest friends and allies. She only hopes that in the future, Roy can continue to flourish within the ranks of the Snowcap Brigade. Relationships Nahuunir Lunsetaa and Nahuunir could be considered childhood sweethearts. The two hot-headed adolescents first met when they got into an argument involving the actions of Lunsetaa's birth father, Jovlac. This "argument" soon came to blows, and when it was over, Lunsetaa had forged a new friend. After that, Nahuunir spent much of his time following the twin sisters around, and when Lunsetaa decided to train to become a Vindicator, Nahuunir decided to join her. Friendship eventually evolved into romantic love, and by the time the Draenei reached Draenor, the two had been a couple for many years. Unfortunately, they had not yet come to realize how precious their time together truly was, for Lunsetaa and Nahuunir -- while promised to each other -- had never been formally united as mates. In the blink of an eye, her longtime friend and love was snatched from her. The orcs had attacked the Temple of Karabor, where Nahuunir had been stationed, and he had been killed defending it from the would-be defilers. Bren Solheart It took Lunsetaa something like fifty years to finally accept Nahuunir's death and to try to move on. However, she did not realize that she would find love where she was not looking for it... and with a human, no less. In fact, when she first met Bren Solheart outside the Blue Recluse in Stormwind, she thought him rather arrogant and strange -- always talking about his so-called "stylish ways." Still, during the many occasions when they served together, he proved himself to be more than that, and she began to admire the man's passion and strength. They soon became involved with each other, but they were a pair prone to conflict, and so they parted ways for a time. Only after being forced into yet another life-threatening situation did they again rekindle their romance. Unfortunately, this would not last either. Bren eventually came to realize: Lunsetaa could never give him the life he wanted. They would never have children of their own, but more than that -- her lifespan was daunting. When it came time for Bren to lie upon his deathbed, Lunsetaa would look for all the world unchanged. After meeting a young, blonde elven woman... he left her. Xaanos During an off period in her relationship with the warrior Bren Solheart, Lunsetaa had the good fortune of meeting Xaanos, a Harbinger and diplomat in the service of the Hand of Argus. After one long conversation, she found herself intrigued. He was kind, noble, strong-willed, and romantic -- everything she had been searching for in a potential partner. Unfortunately, their blossoming relationship was cut short before Lunsetaa had a chance to fully express the extent of her feelings for him. During an excursion into the alternate Draenor, they were parted, and after many months of no word, Lunsetaa feared that he was dead. Regardless, she held onto fond memories of deep discussions and picnics under the stars. The necklace which he gave to her as a gift, she keeps still. Almost a year later, Lunsetaa and Xaanos have been reunited, and hesitantly rekindled their relationship. The Harbinger even joined her order, the Citrine Eagle, as a show of unity between the Hand of Argus and the Silver Hand. Though his ambassadorial duties often keep him away from the rest of the Flock, Lunsetaa is certain that soon he will be able to join them on the front lines. = Possessions = ---- Phaarosna Phaarosna is a Hammer of the Naaru, which was given to her when she completed her training to become a Vindicator. For many years, it went nameless, until the Triumvirate of the Hand of Argus deemed her "blessed," and saw fit that her weapon should be known as a beacon for the faithful and the righteous. It is her weapon of choice, though she owns many others -- and is quite proficient with all of them. Azurite Prayer Beads She owns prayer beads of azurite -- deep blue and perfectly rounded -- which were given to her by her mentor, Vindicator Noballus. They belonged to him for a great many years, and he gave them to her with the promise that they would always help her find fulfillment and peace of mind. She usually keeps them somewhere on her person, and she'll often run them through her hands when she is deep in prayer, or even just deep in thought. Update: These prayer beads are currently missing from her person. It seems that she gave them temporarily to Lady Woiven Holdston, the Marchioness of Avonmoore, that she might better be able to control her emotions through meditation. Memory Crystals For many thousands of years, Draenei have trapped specific memories within special crystals. Lunsetaa has done this for some of her most important memories, whether they be happy, angry, or even sorrowful moments in her life. She keeps these crystals in a locked box, and she doesn't often revisit them -- or allow others to behold their contents. #1 Champion Mug Bestowed upon her by Zaria Blackmoore, Lunsetaa now holds this mug to be one of her most prized possessions. It is fairly typical in that it's ceramic, painted to be orange. In black lettering is printed: #1 Champion. Other members of the Citrine Eagle might realize its significance -- as Zaria herself is the wielder of the #1 Highlord mug, and matching sweater. It was recently broken, but Lunsetaa has since reassembled the pieces, and now it is fit for use once again. Eagle Effigy This is truly a remarkable item. Similar in form to a Naaru, this swirling creation of bright, glowing, silvery crystal takes on the vague shape of an eagle. It can morph in its size, but no matter what -- it always gives off the same warm, comforting aura. It is almost like being embraced by one's family. This, too, was a gift from Zaria -- and one she always keeps in her quarters. In times of need, it will be there to remind her what she's fighting for. Carcanet of Argus A gift from a romantic interest, this incredibly ornate necklace dates back to a time before Lunsetaa herself. It was given to her during dinner one evening, and she has kept it ever since. Unknown to most, when the wearer looks into the deeply set gems, they are bestowed with a vision of Argus as it used to be -- before the corruption of the demonic Burning Legion. As Lunsetaa was never able to see the homeworld of her people in person, this particular piece of jewelry has become quite important to her. = Fun Facts = ---- *Lunsetaa becomes easily sea-sick, so she avoids travel by boat as much as possible. *Her guilty pleasure: romance novels. *Her favorite sport is Jed'hin, a form of wrestling that dates back to Argus. *She chews on her lip when she's nervous about something. *She is incredibly neat and owns practically nothing. *Lunsetaa has a talent for cooking, but it's not one she often advertises. *She loves to listen to music, but she cannot play an instrument, nor can she sing well. *She hates waiting for surprises -- if you tell her there's going to be a surprise, she'll do anything she can to figure out what it is beforehand. *Lunsetaa isn't good at keeping pets. Her last "pet" was a fish, and it died. *Her hobby: fixing things. = Miscellaneous = ---- Musical Influences *You Can't Take Me - Bryan Adams *Soldiers - Otherwise *God's Gonna Cut You Down - Johnny Cash Lunsetaa.png|By Nikklos Lunsetaa.jpg|By Rennali Lune_Finished.png|By Oha Lunsetaa_3.jpg|By Wooglet23 Category:Draenei Category:Vindicators Category:Hand of Argus Category:Shield of Velen Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Alterac Silver Hand Category:Characters Category:Paladins